Out of Tune - Fora de Sintonia
by Larissa Aprill
Summary: Em busca de poder dentro da Oda School, reduto de alunos delinquentes, o recém-chegado Trafalgar Law se vê em uma posição desvantajosa. Tendo como inimigo Kid, o aluno mais forte do instituto, terá que formar alianças e usar a inteligência para subir degrau por degrau rumo ao domínio completo da Escola. Com o auxílio de Monkey D. Luffy e seu bando, será Law o aluno mais forte?


**OUT OF TUNE -FORA DE SINTONIA**

**Capitulo 1 – Bad Repution**

"_Diz a lenda que numa noite chuvosa uns 50 delinquentes aguardavam num velho galpão. Todos estavam preparados para uma verdadeira guerra, os membros da guangue vestiam roupas de couro e utilizavam tacos de baiseball e correntes como armas._

_Na frente do grupo havia apenas um homem, seu rosto estava encoberto pelas sombras do local. Ele não recuou quando 5 homens avançaram sobre ele, que apenas sorriu ao desembanhar sua espada. _

_Numa dança mortal, o espadachim solitário dançava com sua lâmina e os corpos caiam atrás dele, aos poucos todos os 50 homens foram abatidos. Na manha seguinte seus corpos foram encontrados pela policia, todos esquartejados._

_Desde então aquele lendário espadachim ficou conhecido como o Cirurgião da Morte."_

Usopp terminava sua narração, mas não escondia o temor em sua voz. Ele e seus amigos estavam agrupados no canto da sala de aula, e o moreno narigudo sempre olhava assustado para a porta.

- Dizem que este espadachim vai ser transferido para nossa escola hoje. – As pernas de Usopp pareciam gelatinas dançantes.

- Que medo! – Dizia Chopper, tremendo de medo, escondido atrás de Zoro.

- Hihihi! Interessante - Os olhos de Luffy brilhavam de entusiasmo.

Nami, que estava mais próxima de Luffy, lhe dá um soco no topo da cabeça. Ao seu redor estava Zoro, que fingia estar dormindo na carteira. Do lado oposto de Luffy, Sanji estava fumando enquanto sentava sobre a carteira.

- Quanta bobagem, não pode existir alguém assim e vocês estão fantasiando sobre o novo aluno – A ruiva ainda completa com um suspiro – Só um louco aceitaria entrar nessa escola.

A Oda School é famosa pela reputação dos seus alunos. 90% dos estudantes são delinquentes ou já causaram algum problema para a sociedade. Sem outra alternativa, o Governo juntou todos os problemáticos num local, onde podem controlá-los melhor.

O sinal da escola toca, Usopp rapidamente senta na carteira em frente ao seu grupo, mas os outros alunos continuam dispersos pela sala. Na maioria das escolas, todos os estudantes teriam voltado ao seus lugares e aguardariam a entrada dos professores, mas se tratando da Oda School, os alunos faziam as regras.

O controle da escola era dividido entre 5 alunos incrivelmente fortes, e juntos eles formaram uma aliança de acordo com seus anos letivos. Cada um poderia comandar uma legião de estudantes e disputar entre si para dominar a escola inteira.

Atualmente a posição de lider e pessoa mais forte é de Eustass Kid, estudante do 3º ano, que fez uma parceria com 2 dos outros lideres: Jewelry Bonney, sua atual namorada, e Killer, que tem uma dividia de honra com Kid, já que ele o salvou de ser enviado para Impel Down, a prisão mais tenebrosa que existe. Juntos eles comandam 70% da legião escolar.

O segundo ano é comandado por Basil, seu grupo de seguidores representa 20% da escola. O restante dos alunos, são aliados de Luffy, que busca alcançar o controle da escola. Se outro delinquente chegasse no local, colocaria todo esse equilibrio em risco, por isso todos os alunos estavam apreensivos com o novo estudante.

Aguns minutos após o sinal ter tocado, entra na sala de aula um homem de terno, extremamente alto e com uma aparência cadaverica. Tinha cabelos afro e usava pequenos óculos escuros. Este era o professor Brook, o professor de música, que não se importava com as reputações dos alunos, desde que pudesse tocar suas canções.

-Yohohoho! Como estão hoje? – Brook acena com a mão magra e comprida.

A classe não se incomoda em responder, apenas Luffy e seus amigos se aproximam do professor.

- Olá Nami-san, poderia ver sua calcinha hoje? – O professor pervetido faz seu comentário habitual.

Nami ignora seu pedido enquanto Chopper e Usopp tentam controlar Sanji, que estava enlouquecido de ciúmes.

- Brook...toca alguma coisa para gente – Dizia Luffy enquanto sentava sobre uma carteira.

O professor alegremente retira seu violino do estojo, mas antes que pudesse iniciar sua canção, os alunos começam a se alvoroçar e a se aglomerarem na porta e nas janelas. Passos são escutados pelo corredor principal, o diretor Sengoku andava imponente pelo local com seu terno branco. Atrás dele estava o vice-diretor Garp e a velha Tsuru, a tesoureira da escola. Atrás daquela escolta toda, caminhava um jovem de cabelos negros e espetados. O grupo começa a subir o lance de escada e são seguidos pelos curiosos.

- Droga, não consegui ver o rosto dele direito – Dizia Nami desapontada.

- Ele não me pareceu grande coisa – Zoro dá de ombros e volta a se sentar na cadeira.

- Será ele o Cirurgião da Morte? – Ussop e Chooper se abraçavam, enquanto tremiam de medo.

- Estão falando do novo aluno? Ele foi transferido para o 3º ano. - Brook respondia calmamente

- Então ele deve estar na mesma sala que a Robin e Franky. – Nami senta na mesa do professor

- Certo, o que vocês querem ouvir? – Brook já posicionava o violino sobre seu queixo.

- Espere... cadê o Luffy? – Dizia Sanji ao baforar a fumaça do seu cigarro.

Com todo aquele alvoroço, Luffy seguiu os outros para o terceiro andar, por onde a escolta passava mais e mais gente acompanhava. Todos queriam ver a reação de Kid com a entrada do novo aluno.

Na sala do terceiro ano, Kid se sentava na última carteira e estava nesse momento com os pés sobre a mesa e inclinado para trás. Ao seu lado estavam Bonney e Killer, que desenhava na certeira com a ponta do compasso.

Mais à frente na sala, Robin estava na primeira carteira e parecia estar entretida com um livro. Enquanto isso, o resto dos alunos já estava todo do lado de fora, esperando o novo aluno chegar, incluindo Franky, que se destacava da multidão pelo seu tamanho e cabelos azuis.

A professora Kalifa tentava conter a empolgação dos alunos em vão, pois quando a escolta de diretores apareceu no corredor, todos sussuravam e conversavam.

O diretor é o primeiro a entrar na sala, seguido do aluno transferido. Aos poucos os alunos do terceiro ano sentaram em seus lugares, enquanto Garp ficou na porta para conter o resto dos estudantes que se aglomeravam.

- Quero lhes apresentar o novo aluno...Trafalgar Law – Dizia Sengoku após um pingarro.

O novo aluno era alto, com aproximadamente 1,80 cmde altura. Tinha um aspecto doente, com profundas olheiras e cabelos negros constratando com a pele branca. Ele não diz nada, apenas caminha para uma carteira vaga e coloca sua mochila sobre a mesa.

-Bom, sejam receptivos com o novo aluno e evitem conflitos ou sua professora irá me reportar no fim da aula.

Assim que a diretoria sai do local, dois alunos se aproximam de Law. É claro que eles iriam desobedecer o diretor, afinal todos estavam ali para ver se o novato era tão forte quanto falavam.

- E aí branquelo... hora das boas vindas... – Um rapaz alto e negro se aproxima da carteira.

Ele agarra o braço de Law e ergue sua blusa, deixando as tatuagens do moreno à vista. O outro aluno se aproxima com um canivete.

- Vamos fazer um novo desenho no seu braço.

Law observa o homem com a arma se aproximar enquanto o outro segurava seu braço firme contra a carteira. O moreno podia sentir todos os olhares nele. Era hora do show.

Antes que pudessem encostar a lâmina no seu braço, Law gira o corpo e salta sobre a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que aplica uma joelhada no rosto do aluno que o segurava. Quando este cai para trás, Law chuta a mão do aluno que segurava o canivete e a arma gira no ar, caindo entre os dedos hábeis do novato.

- Esperava mais dessa escola, todos aqui são apenas um bando de lixo. – Law dizia ao girar o canivete entre os dedos.

Law avança sobre o aluno desarmado e faz um talho em seu abdomem e em poucos segundos o sangue mancha toda a roupa da vitima e respinga no chão. Outros alunos se revoltam e caminham em direção ao aluno transferido. Law desvia de todos com chutes e socos e desferes golpes com a arma branca, sentindo a carne dos outros ser dilacerada pela lamina e o cheiro de sangue inundar o local. A sala de aula se torna um pandemônio, com carteiras sendo arremessadas para longe ou sendo derrubadas pelos alunos caidos e a todo momento mais e mais alunos se envolviam na luta.

Luffy assistia a briga da porta. Assim como Franky e Robin, ele preferiu não interferir. Eles e as outras pessoas mais fortes da escola apenas observavam a confusão e analisavam o novo estudante.

-Muito bem... dêem os parabéns ao novato – Sons de palmas ecoam pela sala.

Todos param imediatamente de lutar. Kid estava de pé e aplaudia o espetáculo, quando os alunos começavam a recuar, deixando apenas Law entre os feridos e as poças de sangue pelo chão.

- Vejo que você é bom com armas, mas como você mesmo disse, eles são apenas escória. Até agora não vi nada que me surpreendesse, novato. – Kid observava Law com um sorisso de deboche nos lábios.

- Então venha... - Law observa o ruivo intensamente.

Todos os presentes prendem o ar, tamanha a expectativa. Law tinha realmente desafiado Kid na frente de todos. Isso já seria o motivo de sua morte. O ruivo apenas dá de ombros e abre um grande sorriso.

- Isso é muita audácia, você chega na MINHA escola, arranja confusão com MEUS alunos e ainda espera que eu lute com VOCÊ? Aqui as coisas são um pouco diferentes. Para você conseguir ter uma chance de lutar comigo, tem que derrotar os outros alunos. Afinal, somos os cinco Supernovas! - Kid agora parava de sorrir e olhava diretamente para Law- Chegue ao topo e depois terá sua luta comigo.

Kid se aproxima de Bonney e a abraça pela cintura. Juntos eles saem da sala, seguidos por Killer. A professora tentava dispersar os curiosos e chegar à enfermaria, pois mais uma vez sua sala foi destruida pelas brigas. Aos poucos os alunos voltavam para seus andares, mas Law permanecia em pé na poça de sangue.

-Eu queria mais ação – Luffy dizia chateado.

-Agora não é hora para isso, Kid desafiou o novato a competir! Ou seja, você é o primeiro oponente, Luffy – Robin parecia apreensiva.

-Sem problemas! – O garoto sorria de orelha a orelha – Estou ansioso por isso...

Luffy caminha para sua sala, enquanto seus amigos observavam o novo aluno do corredor.

- Você acha que os boatos são verdadeiros, Robin? – Franky observava Law limpando o canivete nas roupas e guardando-o em sua bolsa.

- Não tenho certeza, mas com certeza ele é forte... conseguiu derrotar 10 oponentes em menos de 5 minutos, sendo que quase todos eram da nossa sala. – A jovem analisava os feridos enquanto conversava.

Um dia agitado na Oda School, com a chegada de um aluno que desafiava seus lideres e uma nova luta se aproximava.

CONTINUA...


End file.
